This is an application to support a combined meeting of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA), the Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) and the American Medical Society on Alcoholism (AMSA), to be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico, June 24-29, 1984. This will be the second Congress of ISBRA. The first was held in Munich, Germany in 1982. The meeting will consist of plenary sessions given by a few outstanding scientists, symposia, workshops and poster sessions covering basic research areas of biochemistry, physiology, pharmacology, genetics and psychology. Because of the location of the meeting, emphasis will be given to alcohol research and alcoholism among aboriginal peoples including North American Indians, Australian Aboriginines, Eskimos, Native Hawaians, and Laplanders. Special emphasis on the fetal alcohol syndrome among these groups will be included. By bringing together outstanding researchers from around the world, it is anticipated that the free flow of information will facilitate their research. By the inclusion of a number of younger investigators who otherwise would not be exposed to an international group, it is hoped that the next generation of alcohol researchers will be benefited. By combining the RSA-AMSA meeting with the ISBRA meeting, duplication of effort is avoided.